Say Something
by FlyingTurkishNun
Summary: Tenth Doctor x TimeLord!Reader Songfic to Say Something by A Brave New World ft. Christina Aguilera.


**Doctor Who **

**Tenth Doctor x TimeLord!Reader**

_**Say Something**_

A/N: Song-fic to Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. First Doctor Who reader insert, and I love this song. It reminds me of the Doctor and Rose, so I thought I would take that out here. I only used about half of the song, because the full thing wouldn't have felt right to me. And if it doesn't feel right when I'm writing, it won't feel right to the reader, and I want it to feel right on both sides.

Constructive criticism, as always, is greatly appreciated! :)

He had said too much now, and she wouldn't talk to him. She was in a corner of the TARDIS, back to him and facing the wall. "Take me home," she had spat venomously.  
>"I'm done with you."<p>

The Doctor had had his heart broken once, and this was too much now. The only other one of his kind, and she hated him. Just like he knew she would. Just like the warning he'd given himself. But no matter what preparation he'd thought was enough, it could never prepare him for this disappointment and weighted heart.

"Please," he'd whispered hoarsely, brutally attempting to keep back his tears. He had to be strong so she wouldn't feel the guilt he did. "I'll do whatever it takes, just please don't leave me…" The Doctor trailed off, about to say "_like she did"_, but that was what had gotten him into this situation anyway.

"Just take me somewhere far away. I want nothing to do with you." She didn't turn away, and maybe that was for the best. He couldn't face those (e/c) eyes again without bursting into tears and making a fool of himself.

She wasn't done with him. Not yet. The Doctor didn't know if she wanted to make him feel worse, or just get a few final words off of her chest.

"I would've gone anywhere with you, Doctor," she murmured. "But not anymore. I'm just a replacement of them. Of _her._"

(Y/n) wasn't going to say the girl's name. _Rose._ Pointless to make herself feel even more inadequate than she already did.

The Doctor couldn't make himself say anything else. He didn't know what words to say to make it better, even though he had the knowledge that the perfect combination of words could make her stay. But he couldn't make her stay, because he wasn't that type of man.

"_I'm done with you,"_ she said again, and the tears were evident from the cracks in her voice. Tears that he had to fight to keep back himself.

He felt small. Inadequate, because nothing he could say would make it better. He was drowning under the pressure this situation was giving him. With shaky hands he pulled levers and pushed down buttons in the saddest manner he had ever done. Slowly, in case she changed her mind and apologized with words that even he, the Doctor, couldn't pull out of his pockets or make his sonic screwdriver open.

She'd once said that she knew nothing next to him. But she knew everything now. The Doctor couldn't make any knowledge of things that would help him come back. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. She was his (y/n), and he was her Doctor. Her interesting, raggedy, Doctor.

He realized with a start that he loved her. He, the Doctor, loved (y/n). His companion on so many levels, and now she wanted nothing to do with him. She was still facing the walls when he finally spoke up in a tired voice. "Go, if it's what you really want." _'Even if it's not what I want.' _The Doctor would never add that, so instead he watched her as she stood, her (h/c) hair flowing a bit as she stood.

(Y/n) turned to him, eyes full of tears that she wiped away with the oversized sleeve to her night-shirt. She stepped to the doors of the TARDIS, reaching out slowly to open the doors of the TARDIS. _'If you want to stop me, now's the time.'_ She seemed to be saying.

"(Y/n), wait," the Doctor said, voice hoarse with tears that were kept inside. He grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back towards him and capturing her in his embrace.

"I'm not going to let you leave when I can still say something to you." He pressed his face into her back. "I love you."

She turned into his chest, crying softly. "I love you, Doctor."


End file.
